Teenage Dream
by MrsMarple
Summary: My take on the New Year s Eve spoilers. Sophie struggles with keeping her vow, Sian struggles to keep her pants on. S/S. Summary sucks, we ll see what happens :D
1. Chapter 1

Sophie

„ Soph, what are you doing, I was looking forward to seeing you in those!"

I can´t help but grin at the actual disappointment in Sian´s voice as I snatch Rosies birthday present out of her hands and toss it in the back of my closet where she had found it this morning, my back facing her. It had been so typical of Rosie to give me something like that but I just can´t bring myself to throw it out even though I´ll never wear it no matter how much Sian begs me.

Still smiling I turn around to look at Sian who is sitting on my bed pouting like a little girl. My heart immediately starts beating faster as she gets up and approaches me, still having that ridiculously adorable look on her face.

Sometimes I just still can´t believe Sian is actually my girlfriend. My girlfriend who is in love with me, who I can kiss whenever I want, who holds my hand when we go shopping, who gets jealous when a guy even dares to talk to me when we go to a party and who wakes up next to me in the morning when she secretly spend the night in my bed again. I catch myself staring at her in amazement, and shake my head lightly to snap out of it.

As she reaches me Sian playfully takes my hands into hers and kisses me lightly on the lips. "You promised me a whole big show with music and lights and everything, you can´t take that back, Sophie". "Um hello, that was after my 8th cherry vodka, I would have done anything you told me at that point" Sian voice suddenly changes,"Damn, if I had known that we would definitely not have spend the evening downstairs playing that weird card game" she seductively lets her glance wander up and down my body while her hand lightly graces my breast. "Sian!" I slap her hand away, taking a step back and Sian starts to laugh and pulls me close again into a tender embrace, still grinning. "That´s not funny, you hear me?" Sian loves to tease me like that and I fall for it every time. She always acts like she´s joking but lately I´ve been feeling like she might be serious with all her insinuations about sex and the way she touches me. I know she respects my vow and would never push me into anything I don´t want but I´m still scared that someday our relationship won´t be enough for her anymore as it is now. She did sleep with Ryan so she must want to sleep with me as well, since she has done it before unlike me. Sian realizes that my mood changed a bit and pulls me into a passionate kiss, my doubts immediately vanish and my hands instinctively reach up to cup her face. I pull her even closer as her lips move against mine, reveling in the sensation that increase with every second she kisses me, her scent making me dizzy, her hands on my hips weakening my knees.

She pushes into me, her body against mine, her hands now tangled in my hair and on my neck. A moan escapes my mouth as her tongue flicks over my bottom lip and she smiles into our kiss. Our lips part and she looks me deeply in the eyes, "I´m sorry Soph" she whispers and gives me another quick kiss before she hops back to the bed. "When did Sally and Kevin say they´re back? We still have to get ready for Ches´ New Year´s Party tonight and Sally said she´d help me with my hair". Still a little dazed I can´t bring myself to make place in my head for anything but her and it takes me some time until I sit down next to her, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear, "It´s 10 in the morning, hun, you´ll have plenty enough time to get ready. And besides, I like your hair as it is." "Yeah you do, but what will all the hot guys there think when.." I don´t let her finish her sentence and hit her with a pillow pushing her down on the bed, straddling her, forcing a squeal out of her mouth which is so cute that I can´t help but kiss her again scraping my initial plan of tickling her to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Corrie is not mine. Neither is Sian, sadly.**

Sian

I wrap my arms around Sophie, pulling her closer to me, breathing in her scent, as I deepen our kiss passionately. I hate seeing that flash of doubt in her eyes when I tease her about her vow, that flash of doubt that became visible just a few seconds ago, and every time I swear to myself not to make her uncomfortable with my insinuations about sex again, but I just can´t help myself.

I mean, I know how fast I can make those thoughts disappear again, that it only takes one deep look into her eyes, one touch or kiss to let her know how much I love her and she believes it. I break our kiss, holding her face between my hands, looking up into her eyes. It amazes me every time how lost I can get in Sophie Webster´s eyes, forgetting everything around me. I get enamoured by the depths and the feeling lying in those brown orbs again and again and wonder if anyone ever really drowned in another person´s eyes. I think I might someday be the first one. "I love you, Soph. You, and no one else, not ever, ok?", I kiss her again, feeling her smile against my lips and I know we´re good again.

"I really shouldn´t forgive you that easily..", she murmurs against my lips.

"Oh, I know, but what are you gonna do, I´m just so damn irresistable ".

I quickly duck away as another pillow is flying towards me, shifting my leg at the same time, flipping both of us around, pinning down her wrists next to her head whilst straddling her.

She tries to free herself from my grip but we both know that I´m way stronger than her.

"Sian, come on, let me go"

"Uhm, I´m sorry, do you really think you´re in the position to give orders right now?", I lower my head to kiss Sophie again. She tries to turn her head away from me, but I´m faster and capture her lips softly with mine. I still can´t believe I never realized how beautiful Sophie really is and how much I need her to be with me before that night I broke up with Ryan and she kissed me for the first time. Ugh, Ryan. I kiss her again, moving my lips against hers, banning the image of Ryan from my head as quickly as possible.

I feel her hands relax under my tight grip, her body moving upwards trying to get in contact with mine. I push down into her a little and a little moan escapes her mouth, muffled by my lips.

No matter how much she believes in her vow, I can feel how much her body responds to me when I touch her and I know what I do to her when we kiss. I love seeing that I have so much power over this perfect girl, love seeing how I can make her feel. It makes me feel special.

And feeling special is really not something I experienced a lot during my life. With my mum caring about no one else but herself and my dad too busy trying to protect me to actually care about the way I feel, Sophie is the only person I actually that ever actually made me feel loved.

I break our kiss, keeping my head just inches away from her face. She tries to reach my lips with hers, but I keep her wrists firmly pinned to the mattress. I lower my face just a bit, breathing over her lips almost giving into my own desire to kiss her again, but I decide she needs to be punished for her broken promise about Rosie´s birthday present: "Sssh, Soph, we don´t want to risk you your vow, do we?".

"Hnng?", she tries to lift her head up again, her eyes closed firmly.

"And besides, we still have to go to Dev´s pick up those lights and sparklers for Rosie´s party".

I push my body a little tighter into hers and let my tongue flick over her bottom lip, which starts to quiver in anticipation.

I look at her face one last time, smiling at how adorable she is and then jump off of her and open the door, having to keep myself from laughing at the way her expression changes into a pout immmediatley, "Hey lazy, get out of bed, we´ve got lots to do!"

She sighs. She is used to me teasing her and gets up without looking at me just once, shoving me a little as she walks past me into the hallway.

"Ass".

**Thank you guys so much for your comments, I really appreciate you liking this story (:**

**So please keep reviewing, for I am now addicted to your comments and need them to live. Thank you x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Corrie is not mine. If it were, I would be in it and steal Sian away from Sophie. I am that evil, oh yes!**

Sophie

I reach for Sian´s hand as we make our way through the street, trying not to look at the remains of the tragedy that took place here a few days ago. The street still looks like a mess and just thinking about everything that´s happened, just thinking about horrible that night was and how horrible everything still is right now makes me shiver. Sian seems to notice that I´m getting uneasy and holds my hand a little tighter. A stream of happiness washes over my entire body replacing my previous thoughts and turn my head to look at her. She turns her head as well and looks straight into my eyes, smiling, and I am once again stunned by her beauty and how happy she can make me simply with her presence. I still can´t believe that we can walk through the street like that, hand in hand, not having to think about what the others might say about us, that we can just be us. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, lightly kissing her cheek.

Sian´s smile becomes a little wider, but then she suddenly grabs my hand again, walking faster," And now come on, Soph, we still have to get ready for tonight. I don´t even get why we have to go to Dev´s to pick up those sparklers and fireworks, I´m sure he has other issues than spending the entire morning looking forthe New Year´s equipment he had stored in his basement just because Rosie is too lazy to drive a few miles to pick them up somewhere else. And why can´t she just go by herself, whay do we have to go? I mean, I still don´t even know how to act around Dev and Sunita, I´m just not…", she suddenly stops her rant and stares across the street, standing still.

"But whatever, I mean we have plenty of time to get ready, it´s not like we have to do a lot to look amazing, right Soph?", she tries to act like nothing happened, and starts walking again, pulling me behind her, but I already saw why she had been distracted.

On a bench right in front of a pile of bricks, Dad is sitting with Baby Jack, feeding him with a bottle, looking at him, his son, my half brother, with such adoration that I feel a sharp pain in my chest for just a second. I feel Sian wrap her arms around me from behind, " I´m so sorry, Honey. I know, there´s nothing I can say, but it´ll be better soon, I promise." "Right, of course it will be", I snap," Sian, it´s all screwed up, it´ll never be ok. Rosie´s not even living with us anymore, Dad hasn´t slept at home since three nights now, and mum is getting sadder every day. And poor little Jack, he doesn´t even know what´s going on and I want to love him, I really do, but every time I see him I can only think of how dad betrayed us. I know, it´s not his fault, but I just get so angry sometimes. It´s just so frustrating. I guess I´ll better just stay at home tonight."

I turn around and look at Sian, hoping that she can say something to make it all okay. Anything. She can´t. Of course she can´t, she is just as helpless as me and I can´t blame her. She wraps her arms around me again and pulls me into a tight hug," I hate that I can´t make it all better for you, I really hate it", she whispers, "but if you come to the party with me, I promise that I will make you forget all that shit that´s been happening, ok Soph? You have to let go of it all, just for a few hours, please?"

I nod, noticing that my eyes are suddenly filled with tears. It saddens me a little that Sian doesn´t seem to know how much she is actually making me feel better, that she is not aware of the fact that I sometimes think I would have gone crazy by now if it wasn´t for her. I´d do anything for her and if she thinks me going to the party will make me feel better, I´ll go. For her.

"Can I wear my sweats though? I don´t feel like getting all dressed up and stuff." Sian laughs, "If you´re ok looking like you just fell out of bed while you´re girlfriend is going to be the hottest chick at the party, sure wear your sweats, I won´t stop you", I give her a little push, "Pff, what happened to "You always look great, Soph, no matter what you´re wearing", huh?"

"Oh that was just to make you feel better, I was totally lying.", she grins at me, but then her face turn serious," No honestly, you´re always beautiful, you know that, I just think you´ll feel better if you dress up a little. Don´t worry, I´ll get you in the right mood, you´ll see", she kisses me quickly on the lips," And secondly, Rosie will never let you in wearing sweats and before she puts you in one of her outfits, I reckon you better get dressed up by yourself,don´t you?" We both giggle and continue our way to Dev´s, my thoughts not once traveling back to my dad and my half-brother sitting on the bench just a few metres away from us.

**Thank you again for your reviews, they actually make me happier than candy. Can you believe it? So gimme more! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie, if I did Tracey Barlow would not the walking around again already FFFFF**

Sian

„Soph, come on, we here now anyways, so just come in with me. Please?", I try my best puppy-eyes and look at her, pouting, "Please, please, please, please?"

I can see a smile creep up her face and take her hand, grinning, "Come on, a party is exactly what you need right now, and you were looking forward to seeing Rosie again all day".

Sophie grunts, but I know that I´ve convinced her. I would have loved to spend New Year´s Eve alone with her, but I feel like she needs to get her mind off things right now and I just sometimes feel like I can´t help her enough, I feel like what´s going on with her family right now just hurt her way too much for me to fix it.

I look at her, her eyes somehow blank, and I feel a sharp stitch in my chest as she turns her head towards me, still that empty look on her face. She forces a smile onto her lips again and starts pulling me towards the door, "The minute I want to leave, we´re out of here, okay?"

"You are the boss", I reply and kiss her on the cheek before opening the door to Eileen´s where Rosie´s been living for the past few days and drag Sophie in.

"Soph! Sian!", Rosie immediately struts over to us, showing off her outfit that she seemed to only have chosen because it is the least clothing someone can wear without actually being naked and hands us two bottles of beer, "How are my favourite lesbians doing, huh?" She shoves Soph a little into the side and then pulls her into a hug, " You know, you´re going to have fun today, I´ll make sure of that".

"Oh, well thanks Rosie, but I can manage to do that by myself", Soph snaps at her sister, but I can already see her loosen up and am once again thankful for Rosie´s ability to be her inappropriate self no matter what happens.

I giggle and push Sophie past Rosie towards the sofa yelling a "See ya" towards Rosie, but someone just turned the volume of the music up and the beat swallows the words quickly.

I sit Soph down on the Sofa, grab her jacket, throw it into a corner along with my own and sit down next to her, putting my legs over her lap.

I smile at her, hold up my bottle of beer and look into her eyes."Cheers, beautiful!", I say and chuck away my drink, happily noticing that she is doing the same, the sadness in her eyes slowly replaced with a glow I haven´t seen in her since a long time. She takes my hand and we just sit there for a while watching Rosie and her friends demonstrating an extremely weird choreography on their skates, drinking one jello shot after the other, attracting the attention of nearly every guy in the room. I chuckle and look over at Sophie who seems to be just as amused as me, as I realize I promised my mum to ring her a few hours before midnight. It´s not that I actually want to talk to her right now but with my dad being an asshole and everything I really want to be connected to one of my parents somehow.

"I have to ring mum real quick, okay Soph? I´ll be back in a minute"

I get up off the couch but suddenly feel myself being pulled back on it, Sophie´s lips hot on mine, her hands tangling in my hair. She breaks away after a few seconds, leaving me breathless already, still dumbstruck as she gets up and yells "See ya in a bit" over her shoulder as she walks over to Rosie and the other girls.

I get up again and start walking towards the door, noticing that my knees are a little weak and that my hands are shaking. Sometimes I am simply in awe about what effect this girl can have on me just by kissing me and I still think about how lucky I am to have someone like Sophie when I am out the door with my mum on the phone, who is talking about her new lover and the apparently amazing furnishing in the bloke´s house.

I pretend to listen for a good ten minutes, wish her a happy new year and get back into the house again as quickly as possible only thinking about continuing what Sophie had started on the couch.

I need a few seconds to adjust my eyes to the dim light inside of the house, scanning the room for Sophie.

"Oh hey beautiful, what are you doing over here all by yourself?", I feel Sophie wrapping her arms around me from behind, whispering into my ear and her breath on my neck and her body pressed tightly into my back makes my skin tingle and as she suddenly starts kissing my neck, I even have to bite back a moan.

But just a second later she lets go of me, grabs my hand and drags me towards the kitchen counter which had been changed into a bar,

"Come on, we need to try that punch, have you ever tried Rosie´s punch? Rosie´s punch is the best, I swear, you totally have to try Rosie´s punch Sian, come on!"

I giggle despite the slight feeling of frustration at the sudden loss of contact and follow her, wondering what she must have been drinking while I was gone so that she is already unable to form intelligent sentences. She leads me through the crowd and I can´t keep my eyes from staring her body up and down as she walks in front of me, a sudden urge to touch her raising in me as I watch the way her ass and her legs move under her short skirt, not even realizing we had reached the counter until I stumble into her.

"Woah Sian, can´t you keep your hands to yourself for one minute?", she chuckles and even though she was joking I feel the frustration rise in me again as I think about all the times she had stopped our make-out sessions on her bed or stopped my hands from touching her anywhere near her breasts. I really don´t want to push her into anything she doesn´t want to and I respect that she took a vow of celibacy and wants to hold on to that, but lately it is getting harder and harder to stop and I feel myself wanting her more and more every day.

"Hello? Sian?", I notice that I have been staring at Sophie for the past few seconds and quickly shake my head to focus on the person who´s hand is waving in front on my eyes right now trying to snap me back into reality. "Wow, Sian at least try not to look like a horny teenage boy, you´re in public and that is my sister you´re staring at", Rosie laughs at me, patting my cheek when she sees that I´m finally aware of her standing in front of me just as I try to think of an intelligent comeback I feel Sophie pulling me away from Rosie who is still in hysterics about me and drags me to a table, a tray of jello shots in her other hand.

I try not to look at Sophie, because I´m afraid I made her uncomfortable again and because, frankly, I am a little embarrassed and chuck away 4 shots in a row just to have something to do. I hear Sophie giggling next to me, sliding closer to me on the bench we´re sitting on, putting her arm around me.

"Fancy a dance, horny teenage boy?"

"Oh shut up", I frown, still keeping my head down.

"Oh come on, Sian, I´m kidding, come dance with me," she moves even closer and whispers into my ear, again making me shiver as her lips brush my ear, "You promised you´d do whatever I want to make me feel better, and I want to dance".

I feel my stomach flutter, partly because she is so close to me and party because the air in the room is getting thicker and thicker, and nod, leading her into the middle of the room. She starts to sway her hips to the music, pulling me close to her, looking deeply into my eyes, before she comes closer again, whispering into my ear,

"I love you so much, Sian, I really don´t know what I would have done these past few months without you. I need you, I really do, I hope you know that"

I can barely hear her because the music is so loud and her scent is making me dizzy, but I can still make out what she says and my body feels like it is flying, like gravity has no effect on my anymore and I cling to Sophie to keep me on the ground as I look up into her eyes, warm and full of love and affection and I take her hands into mine and kiss her tenderly on the lips, just slightly brushing them.

"Don´t worry, I´m not going anywhere. Remember, I´m just your horny teenage boy girlfriend, I´m not going anywhere where I can´t see that ass of yours"

We both start to giggle and I just can´t tear my eyes away from her beautiful face, and suddenly her expression becomes serious and she pulls me close to her again, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, moving her body against me. And I can´t hold back anymore and capture her lips in a passionate kiss, forgetting everything around me as her tongue slips into my mouth and starts playing with mine, her hands tangling in my hair, her hips moving in time with mine. My hands wander to her hips, pulling them impossibly closer, and I notice how her breathing becomes heavier and her hands wander along my back to my ass, grabbing it and as she forcefully pulls me into her, one of her legs slip between mine and the sensation it evokes as it pushes against my core lets me moan and my breathing gets more ragged by the second. Her leg remains in its place between my thighs as we keep dancing and I hope devoutly that she won´t pull away, the sensation of her mouth on mine and her body against me and her leg on my core being too much for me to think about the people around us, too much to think about that this is actually the farthest Soph and I ever went, leaving only her on my mind and nothing else.

I can feel Sophie break the kiss, panting, struggling to breathe, looking at me in awe as if she can´t actually believe she is the reason for the way I am feeling right now and just as I´m about to apologize that I took this too far she pushes me backwards through the room against a wall and I am suddenly very happy about the rather bad lighting and the smoke filled air around us.

And then, as my back collides with the wall roughly and Sophie presses her body into me again, even the last bit of self-control seems to have left my body and I kiss Sophie roughly on the lips, lightly biting her lower lips as I let my hand wander over her upper body, eventually cupping her breast and when she moans as I release her lip again I feel a shiver going through my body, leaving my stomach fluttering and an insistent ache between my legs.

**Yes, I am ending this Chapter right here, ha!**

**Obviously I´m going into a slighty different direction with this than the writers (although they did it wonderfully), but I promise it will be just as sweet! And hot!**

**See review please, for they will determine how much I am going to try and produce some Oscar-worthy sexytime! Or something equivalent to the Oscars for writers...I dunno**

**xx**

**Oh and devilsspy, I would love for you to be my partner in crime, we will steal them and make them ours! x  
**


End file.
